Getting Drunk
by Spearmintos
Summary: Korra and Asami have a girl's night in a pub. Hoorah


**Drunk fic just because (brotp Korrasami sorta)**

Her pen moved across the paper, weaving in and out as she detailed the latest gears on the yellow parchment. A model aeroplane laid near her, gleaming in the rays of the evening sun.

Dusk had begun to set, painting her office in streaks of purple, orange and red. Asami took no notice of this as she penned out more thoughts about the wiring system in the plane. Immersed in thought, she absentmindedly pressed the tip of her pen to her face. The black ink began to stain her porcelain skin.

"Asami, you're getting ink on your face."

Asami's head shot up, only to find Korra standing in the doorway of the office.

"When-how did you arrive here? I told my guard that I didn't wanted to see any clients today," said Asami.

"It only took a little...persuasion to convince your_ lovely_ guard," replied Korra.

"It's pretty difficult to convince him you know." She raised an eyebrow, as Korra took a moment to think to herself.

_"No one's allowed into the Sato Compound now, ma'am. Miss Sato only wants to see her clients tomorrow."_

_A look of bewilderment crossed Korra's face._

_"What do you mean tomorrow?" she questioned._

_"She told me that she's working on a very important project. Been at it since dawn," the guard replied._

_"I'm sure she wouldn't mind me coming in right?"_

_"No ma'am. No visitors allowed."_

_"Look- I have a very important meeting with Miss Sato. I'm sure she would oblige."_

_"I'm sure she wouldn't ma'am. Now if you please," he gestured to the open gates._

"Miss Sato forgot to mention me, I'm sure of it," pleaded Korra.

"No, she didn't. I made sure with her whether there were any exceptions. She told me there were none," he said.

_Korra jabbed at her chest with her index finger. "I'm Asami's friend." she said, her teeth baring._

_"I respect the fact that you're the Avatar ma'am, but orders are orders."_

"_Really? Not this one time?"_

"Don't try to fool me. I can handle even the worst clients," the guard assured.

_Letting out a frustrated sigh, she held a sharp flame in front of the guard, whose bravado melted instantaneously as he let out a small whimper at the sight._

_"We can do this the easy way, or hard way, really."_

"...Yea it wasn't hard," said Korra, her face smug.

"Okay then, what do you want to do?" she asked.

"I was thinking that we should go out together-tonight actually, to relax," She walked into the office slowly, before stroking the oak table, her finger stroking along its lengths. "After all that has happened today, I really want to let out some steam. There's this joint downtown that Bolin told me to take a look. One question though," Korra bent forward and leaned in closer to Asami, her lips near her ear. "Have you ever drunk liquor?"

Drawing her head back, Asami began to grin.

"So that's what you want us to do, huh. Okay let's go!"

Korra's eyes drew wide open.

"What, you mean now? I was thinking around 7pm, I mean you can take your time to-"

"What better way to make a night memorable than to make it spontaneous?" said Asami, as she shuffled her documents neatly on to the table. "And anyway, I'm always ready." She stood up to meet the shorter woman. "Let's go."

(~)

Revving up the engine, Asami shifted the gear stick and slowly cruised the car out of the gate. The engine purred, as another ragtime tune softly played from the radio.

Korra cleared her throat quietly.

"So...how's work?"

"Oh, it's been better lately, with an increase in demand from some of our overseas partners. I remember one company wanted to start a tourism business with the biplanes," said Asami.

"That's pretty cool," said Korra.

"You know what will make it better?"

"What?"

"Like make it a multi-passenger plane. It'll be like a ferry, only this time it's flying."

"Yea," said Korra, putting a hand to her chin as she pondered. "Then..people can fly all over the world!"

"That's what my company is working on now, but it's harder than it looks," smiled Asami.

"Wow," Korra sighed. "Asami, you're amazing."

"Well, how can I possibly compare to the Avatar, who saved the world 2 weeks ago?" said Asami.

"Well, you can. My ratings are now at 5%. 5%! Why aren't these people more understanding? I'm trying the best as I can and now I have this nutjob of a president insulting me in front everyone!" In the midst of her wild gesticulation, she accidentally slammed at the steering wheel in frustration, causing the car to blare out at the motorcyclist in front. He jumped, and turned around to make an obscene gesture at Korra.

"Sorry!" she yelled out.

It took them another 5 minutes to reach the place. "Kil's Pub" was written on a sign board in italics on the front of the dainty little bar, with various lights adorning the roof. The bar looked rather small, yet there was something rather _homey _that the both of them felt.

"Look's like we're here!" said Korra. "Shall we?"

(~)

"Hey Asami, did I ever tell ya tha youlookbeautifuuul ?" slurred Korra, before she slumped onto the table.

Outside, the bells of Republic City rang 12 times, reverberating throughout the land. Inside the joint, Korra and Asami had played an extensively long drinking game, where they take a swig whenever they spot someone wearing yellow. Unfortunately for the both of them, there was a pro bending match that day involving the golden temple tiger dillos, which resulted in flocks of men dressed in various shades of gold visiting the pub. Korra had to stop the game as soon as Asami had terrible giggles about an hour after they had started. They then had chatted about the history of Republic City and Pro Bending (_"It used to be part of the Earth Kingdom? Didn't know,"_) until the exhaustion had set in.

The bells had roused Korra from her brief slumber. She propped her chin onto the palm of her left hand and looked to Asami for a reply. She took a swig of sake and let it rest in her right hand.

The engineer was in no better shape herself. With a face tinted red, she rested her cheek heavily on the back of her right hand, as her lips curved upwards.

"You haven't, so thanks Korra. That means soooooomuchtome," came the sleepy reply.

Korra raised her right thumb limply. Her eyes lightened up suddenly.

"Hey Asami?"

"Yea?"

"Maybe we should stop dating boys. I mean like look at them! Unable to control their emotions, not to mention highly indecisive as well. They piss me off!" She wildly gestured at the table, sake splashing onto her hands. "It's like what that damn poet said! Can't remember his name..."

Asami snapped her fingers. "Guru Laghima!"

Korra waved her away impatiently. "No, that's not it. And who the hell is Laghima?"

"Korra, he's a renowned air nomad! How-"

"Nevermind, laghima shlaghima here's the quote." She cleared her throat.

" 'Young men's love then lies not truly in their hearts, but in their-"

"Dragons?" Asami blurted out.

"No-Asami, really? Their EYES, EYES damn it!" snapped Korra. "But I guess it's the same thing." She paused for a while, staring blankly into the air in front of her before swinging her head to meet her half-asleep partner.

"What were we talking about again?" she rambled.

"Somethn' to do with boys," said Asami, stretching her mouth open before yawning widely.

"Oh yeah l-like look at Mako! What a bag of rotten cabbages, making us look like fools like that. We are much better than him. Like a million gazillion times better than him!" said Korra. Asami nodded her head fervently.

"Look at us! We're gorgeous, smart and funny. You're the avatar and I'm the CEO of my company. We're so good, sooo great, that we should date each other!"

"Yea!"

"We don't need boys!"

"YEA!"

"We deserve better, and we will get better, by dating each other!"

"I DRINK TO THEE!"

In her enthusiasm, Korra slammed her drink onto the table, shattering the glass and cutting her hand. The smell of blood and sake mixed together as she winced in pain. A shadow loomed over her. Looking up, she saw the burly owner snarl at her. Shrugging her shoulders, she gave him the most sheepish grin she could manage.

"Glass..slipped from my hand?" she said.

Asami stood up to face the man, before withdrawing a wad of yuans from her purse.

"We're so sorry. Can I pay for the bill so that we can leave you in peace?" The man gruffed and led her to the cash register. He counted the bills twice before looking at her, confused.

"Lady, you gave me 25 extra yuans," he said

"Right. One more bottle of Zaofu's Spiced whiskey?"

(~)

Both women stagger until they reached the black and red car parked behind the pub. Korra collapsed into the driver's seat, as Asami began to look for her first aid kit, knocking quite a few things to the floor of the car. Wrenching it open, she took out the gauze and applied it on Korra's hand.

"No wait..that's not right," she muttered to herself as she threw away the gauze from her hand out of the car. Grabbing the alcohol swab, she held it on Korra's palm, accidentally applying too much pressure on to Korra's hand

"AH! STOP-YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she yelled. She kicked out in front, before gritting her teeth as the pain subsided.

"Don't be such a wimp. Are you telling me the Avatar can't handle this?" teased Asami.

Korra pouted. Asami wrapped her hand messily before letting herself slide down her seat. Her head slowly leant on Korra's shoulder, as Korra intertwined their arms. Her head nestled Asami's as she sighed.

"You know, this would've been a great parking spot if the building in front of us didn't cover the entire sky," whispered Asami.

"Shut up."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company amidst the smell of alcohol, spices and blood. Korra took the bottle from Asami's hand and gulped down quite a bit before handing it back.

"Thanks for the night, Korra." she whispered.

"No problem," Korra whispered back, before both of them fell into a deep slumber

(~)

Morning sunlight shone on both their faces, waking them up. It took them a full second to realize they spent the night in each other's embrace before they laughed out loud.

"That was some night huh?" said Asami.

Korra smirked before she noticed the slightly bloodstained bandage on her hand. She held it close to her face, inspecting the way it was wrapped.

"From the looks of it, it was one hell of a night," she said, before showing it to Asami, who promptly redressed the wound again. In the growing light, it did not look as bad as the night before. Asami turned to Korra, staring into the cobalt eyes that gleamed in the sunlight.

"Hey Korra?" she said.

"Yea?"

"Were you serious about that girlfriend thing?"

"Well.. on further_ revision_... not really," she grinned, before she gave a concerned look. "Wait- were you hoping that-"

"No! I'm glad. I was just kidding around. The alcohol really messed with our heads," remarked Asami.

"Yea.. but did you have fun?"

"Definitely. I'm glad for the fun we had."

They watched the sunrise together in silence, admiring its slow ascent into the sky.

Realization hit Asami like a brick in her face, smashing her teeth and disfiguring her face. "Korra, do you think that people would've noticed us together like that and drawn a few...conclusions?"

Korra seemed indifferent. "What difference does it make? I'm not favoured by the people anymore anyway."

"And that, my brother, is how you find where two girls have gone out for the night." The duo turned to the front of the car, only to find Bolin and Mako walking towards them. Bolin, in his cheery mannerisms, greeted them, while Mako looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Where have the two of you been all night?" asked Bolin. Mako stood quite a distance away from them, pretending to admire the sunrise.

Korra and Asami looked at each other before laughing. "We had..quite a night," Korra said haltingly.

"That's what it seems like. The newspaper this morning features the two you in a small article in the "Entertainment section"." He tossed the newspaper to the both of them. Asami caught it and quickly flipped through the pages.

In the second last page, a small picture above the headline "Desperate times call for desperate measures?" featured the both of them leaning on each other. Korra peeked at the photo.

"You know, I think that picture of us looks great," she said before snickering. Asami threw the newspaper in her face before pouting.

"Next time, I'm calling the shots on where we go."

**yay i finally wrote this. It was really fun. i feel like i couldve done better though. sigh. anyways give it a review and favourite if you really like it cayse it makes my day (heh) jk just ignore this rambling thing meh**

**(I REALLY SOMEONE GOT MY REFERENCE TO A CERTAIN PLAY)**

**and as always, thanks for reading! ;D**


End file.
